Graveyard
by RavenFire2908
Summary: (AU) Garfield logan goes to the graveyard to visit his parents, but when he stumbles upon someone from school. What happens? (OneShot)


**Summary:** AU. Garfield logan goes to the graveyard to visit his parents, but when he stumbles upon someone from school. What happens?

(OneShot)

 **Graveyard**

Garfield held the bouquet of roses in his hand as he sat in the back seat of his adoptive parent's car. Both sat in the front not speaking.

Mila his mother had long blond hair with bright blue eyes. If one didn't know any better, one would think she's his real mother. She was a really nice person with a big heart and a bright smile.

Jaidan his father had short spiky brown hair with brown eyes. He was more serious but could come up with some strange jokes from time to time.

"Okay Garfield, I'm so sorry to say this but you need to make this quick. It's starting to rain soon and I don't want you to get sick." Mila said, Garfield looked outside, rain was indeed starting to fall, the sky had been gray the whole day and first now it was starting to rain.

"Okay…" He muttered sad. Today was the day his parents died ten years ago when he was six. He had been with his aunt when he got the phone that they had crashed and died duo the slippery road.

The car came to a stop and Garfield walked outside and into the dim light graveyard. It was soon to be noon and the rain was coming faster. He walked over to the stone where his beloved parents rested.

"Hey mom, hey dad… Sorry I haven't visited in awhile… I wanted to come for some time now, I just didn't have to time. I've meet this new girl at school, she looks pretty dark, but I see the light in her." Garfield smiled as he remembered the new girl.

"Her name is Raven, she's new from homeschool. Her grandmother has been teaching her good, she's gotten a A on every test so far. To be honest, I'm kinda jealous." Garfield rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

"Anyway, I wish you could meet her, I'd bet you'd love her. She's got a heart so big I wonder how she holds it." He laughed again. "I miss you guys…" Garfield bent down and placed the roses on the soil in front of the grave stone.

"I know they're your favourite mom… Red roses…" He smiled. "I wish I could stay longer, but Mila told me to make it quick, she doesn't want me to get sick." He turned around and started to walk away.

He glanced back from time to time, just to see them as much as possible.

He was almost at the gates when he saw something not too far away, it looked like a person. Getting curious, Garfield walked closer to the person. It had started to rain heavily by the time he got close enough to see the person.

The person was wearing a black jacked with a thick purple scarf around their neck. Their head was visible as he saw short cut raven hair. He blinked, Raven.

He walked up to her. "Hallo?" He asked.

Raven turned her head slightly, when she saw it was Garfield she looked at him fully. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice cracking and sounding weak.

"Probably the same thing as you." He sat down next to her. "Who's this?" He asked gently.

"My mother…" She said as she looked back at the ground, Garfield looked at the stone.

 _R.I.P_

 _Arella Roth_

"I'm sorry…" He said.

"It wasn't your fault…"

"What happened? If I can ask of course!" He almost slapped himself as he asked, why did he ask?

"She… She was murdered…" Was the only thing he got and it shocked him.

He didn't want to ask more, but his mouth wanted. "By who?" This time he slapped himself.

Raven giggled at what he did, she saw that he regretted asking. She sighed before her smile turned to a sad frown. "Someone close…" She said.

"I bet she was nice." Garfield said, this time trying to lighten the mood.

"She was, she was the only one that cared about me… Except my grandmother of course." That stung him.

"Okay, let me get this straight. She and your grandmother was the only ones who cared about you? How can someone not like you?" He was nearly shouting, when she reminded himself of where he was.

"You better believe it…" She smiled. She turned to him. "So what about you? Who are you visiting?"

"My parents, they died in a crash ten years ago. I miss them." He gave a sad smile of the memories about them.

"I'm sorry, from how you are… I bet they were golden hearted." She said, using the word he used to describe her.

"They were…"

Garfield looked at his clock, he'd been there for 20 minutes. "You walking home or?" He asked.

"Yeah, I live an hour away." She turned back to the grave. "I lived there half my life, after we moved from our old house on the other side of the city, that house hold some memories, dark, nice, crazy."

"Dark times?" Garfield asked.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this…" She looked at him.

"Promise."

"My mother was murdered in our old house, by… By my father…" Garfield's mouth dropped. "I heard them fighting again for the hundredth time, this time it was about me. My mom wanted a divorce since she saw him as a danger to me, he would hit me... Often." His fist clenched. "He didn't want to divorce with her for some reason… I walked to the stairs and watched them."

Garfield saw tears form in her eyes.

"She became really angry and said "I love nothing you have given me!". That's when my father noticed me, he saw that I have watched he said "You hear that Raven… Mommy doesn't love you…" I was confused, I was only five."

"That's when my mom said she did love me, she walked up to me and said it so many times. After that my father dragged her away from me, he threw me into a glass cabin. I was nearly a goner. He thought I was out and took the time to stab my mom, he stabbed her in the heart saying "If you don't love me anymore, I guess I have no use of you."

Garfield was speechless.

"The neighbors had called the cops, he was put in prison and I was brought to the hospital. They got me back to health, I still have scars on my back from it, but my mental scars are worse I think." She smiled again. "My grandmother took me in and since I was broken she started to teach me at home."

"I'm so sorry." Garfield muttered. "I thought my story was bad…"

She smiled again. It surprised him how she could smile after telling a story like that. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, what's your story. We're not telling anyone about this and since you promised not to tell my story, I won't go around telling yours." She turned her body to him sitting right in front of him.

"Well, I don't know much…" He rubbed his neck. "My aunt was babysitting me for my parents as they went on a date. It was raining that night and I was allowed to stay up until they came to get me, but they never came." He glanced at the ground. "Suddenly my aunt got a phone call. I didn't hear what they said, but the look on her face confused me. When she ended the call she looked at me, then she told me what happened."

"The car had slipped on the road and crashed into another car, nobody survived since it was a small road in the forest where people rarely drove." He looked at her, she was giving him sad eyes. "What's bugging me is that they could have survived if anyone had driven by sooner…" He felt her use her thumb to wipe away a tear.

He looked at her, she gave him a sad smile. "You're really brave." She said.

Garfield laughed. "Me? Brave? You watched your mom die, you're the one who is brave."

"But you lost both, at the same time… And had to be explained why your parents never came back." She moved her hand to his shoulder and rubbed gently. "You were six years old."

"You were five, you're sixteen now right?" She nodded, eleven years.

They sat in silence for a little while before Garfield asked. "What happened to your father?"

She looked at him. "The cops found out he was really an evil mastermind, they thought about locking me up too since I have lived with him in five years. But my grandmother was allowed to take over my care when the cops saw how terrified I was of him."

"He's in prison, and he'll be there for the rest of his life, they found out he's killed up to nine people including my mother." Her smiled dropped again. "Anyway, it's getting late we better go." She stood up and held out a hand.

He took her hand as she dragged him up. Garfield looked at his clock, they'd been talking for 40 minutes in all. The rain had soaked them and they were sure to to be sick.

Garfield watched as Raven gently kissed her fingers and placed them on the top of the grave stone. "Love you always…" She muttered.

They walked to the gates, Garfield walked to the car and looked after Raven as she waved at him before starting to walk down the road. He waved back before settling in back in the car.

He looked at her sad as she put her hands in her pockets and walked away in the rain.

"Garfield get inside you're soaking the seat." Jaidan yelled, which snapped Garfield back into the car.

"Sorry I took so long, got a little sidetracked." He looked at Raven's small form walk away through the front window.

"A friend of yours?" Mila asked when she saw who he was staring at.

"Yeah… Friend…"

"Ohh… I get it, she's a crush or something?" Jaiden asked when he drove the car past her, Garfield looked at her through the window and waved as he passed, she waved back and gave a small smile. Jaiden looked at Mila as they drove by noticing Garfield's sudden quietness.

"I think he do like her." Mila smiled, while Garfield frowned as they turned a corner making him lose his sight of her.

"Yeah, so if I do?" Garfield asked grumpily.

"This is wonderful!" She clapped her hands in joy. "Garfield have a crush."

"Whatever…" He said and leaned back, he smiled to himself as he noticed he took one of Raven's catchphrases.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Dunno where this came from, just got the sad idea… Anyway hoped you liked it.**


End file.
